Who am I?
by katpin
Summary: After being forced into taking over her dead sisters life, Serenity has no idea who she is anymore but then she meets an arogent singer Darien sheilds. please R&R NOT AN AMNESIA STORY!


Who am I? by:katpin

Before I start I wanted to say that I know I should finish writing !help me! But I don't know how I have never even written an M rated story before so that will have to wait for a little and I think that this will be a great story so here we go :).

"Serenity honey, you mother is waiting downstairs, would you be a doll and wake up Mina for me, thanks." One of Serenity's favorite maids told her when she was about to head down stairs. Serenity nodded her head and headed back down the hall way. Her and Mina are identical twins, the only difference was that serenity was significantly shorter than mina, and her hair was a platinum blond that sometimes even looked silver. Mina on the other hand was tall and slim and had hair that was a brilliant golden blond, plus Mina's hair was a good 14 inches shorter than Serenity's hair and fell just below her but.

"Mina, get up mom's waiting for us downstairs" Serenity whispered to Mina all the while shaking her softly. Mina didn't even stir from her slumber. Trying again Serenity repeatedly whispered Minas name while continuing to shake her softly, after waiting for a few minutes , the ever quiet Serenity got up from the bed and screamed at mina to get up, "!MINA, GET UP MOMS WAITING FOR US DOWNSTAIRS!" Flipping out of bed, Mina yelled "SERENITY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Mina knew she wasn't going to get a reply, Serenity almost never talked unless it was necessary, she was just too skittish.

"Well... So do tell me why you are waking me up this early and on a weekend no less?" Mina continued.

"I, Um, I am sorry. Mom said that we had to go now or you would be late" Serenity whispered all the while looking down to the suddenly very interesting carpeting of her sisters room.

"Gosh, Serenity, why didn't you tell me? …NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Mina yelled at Serenity ,she couldn't stop herself it was soooo early in the morning, and she just couldn't stand being with Serenity, Serenity was always stealing her boyfriends, even if she didn't mean to, she still did it, IT WAS STILL ALL HER FAULT! Everyone loved her more , she was small, she was innocent, she was timid, they all felt a need to protect her! The only person who mina felt who was on her side was their mother! Mina didn't get it! Why did Serentiy still stick around and love their mother when she treated her like shit and hated serenitys guts! It wasn't fair, they were suppost to love her not that… that... that BITCH!

Pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top Mina ran out of her room after grabbing her heeled boots and her Gucci bag. When Mina got to the kitchen, she immediately felt bad fot callig her sister a bitch. Their mother wascurrently looking over Serenity's choice of clothing and insulting her. Telling her she was too fat and saying " Why can't you be more like your sister, mina?" Serenity didn't deserve this, and mina knew that but she couldn't help but be a little bitter towards the seemingly perfect Serenity, in everyone's eyes except their mothers and Serenity's eyes herself. That was one of the reasons mina hated about her, she was too weak to live this life that she had dragged them in to when she was discovered at 15. Mina hated that it was her fault, she was the cause of Serenity's pain and she couldn't help but find a sick sort of pleasure in seeing Serenity suffer.

Not being able to watch any longer Mina stepped in saying " Mom are we going, I'm going to be late for the shoot!"

"Yes, let's go we don't want to let a slutty substitute take this opportunity from you."G rabbing the car keys, she walked out to the car with Mina and Serenity in tow.

"Serenity," her mother started. "You really should be more like Mina here. I heard from your teacher that you got an 83 on your calculus test last week, Mina actually tried and got a 97… Serenity you need to actually try to be good at school!" she spoke to serenity that was now trying to hide her tears behind her hair. " and furthermore ,Your manners are horrible! I can't believe that you didn'..." Out of the corner of her eye their mother saw a truck heading straight towards them, swerving to the right in an attempt to avoid the upcoming truck their mother lost control of the car and the truck hit full on the side of Mina and Serenity, she was too late to avoid the collision. The last thing that Serenity saw before blacking out was her sister covered in her own blood and pinned against the seat by a piece of metal, she knew she wouldn't make it.


End file.
